


Vengeance

by BreakfastTea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Badass Jack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: When Mac is abducted by an old enemy of Jack's and tortured, Jack launches a solo rescue mission.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is one was heavily inspired by John Wick. While it's not as violent as those films, this fic is definitely more violent than the show is.
> 
> I just figured Jack is special ops trained. If anyone could pull off John Wick levels of ass kicking, it'd be him.

They had Mac.

They had him, and they had hurt him. Tortured him. They’d made sure Jack knew about that. Because every blow, every sickening injury, every drug they dosed him with, was captured on camera and livestreamed just for Jack to see.

_You owe us. We know you’ll never pay up, so we took your boy instead._

Of all the times for another one of his old CIA covers to come back and bite him in the ass, it had to be now. And this one, a drug dealer based in Manhattan, had been one of his nastiest. He’d been involved with people devoid of morals, and in order to stop their flow of cash, he’d had to act like he didn’t have a conscience, either. It was the mission that got him thinking about leaving the CIA. He didn’t like the amount of darkness it brought into his life.

He never, ever, expected the bastards to catch up with him. And by taking Mac, they’d unwittingly unleashed their own version of hell.

The team were in New York for a conference. Not even a mission. Just a run of the mill, remember-Phoenix-is-a-thinktank, engineering conference. Bozer, Riley and Matty were in one hall looking at applications for new tech in the IT field, while Mac and Jack sat in on talk about new engine design that, to put it kindly, had sent Jack off to sleep.

Until all goddamn hell had broken loose. Because the hotel hosting the conference also happened to be the site for a meet between two gangs looking to unite, and Jack just happened to recognise half the people involved.

And that recognition had definitely been mutual. Because that was why they’d made their move: the man who’d stolen their fortune was in the same place at the same time, and as far as they were concerned, fate was smiling down upon them.

And Mac had been caught in the crossfire.

Jack tried to get him to safety, had hustled him through the crowds much to his bewilderment. When Mac caught on, he’d kept up just fine, helping others to safety.

Right up until the assholes started taking hostages and dragging them on stage.

That was when Mikey Jones, kingpin and grade A asshole, swaggered onto stage and promised to start putting bullets in heads if Jack didn’t give himself or Mac up.

Mac had gone all noble. Sacrificed himself.

And cold cocked Jack to keep him from stopping him.

“You’ll find me,” he told Jack, who’d barely clung onto consciousness. “You always do. I can’t let innocent people get hurt.”

Jack had watched Mac step out and offer himself up. A mobster knocked him out and dragged him away before Jack could do a damn thing about it. His own head twisted and turned too much.

The next thing Jack really knew, he was in the back of an ambulance, Matty at his side, ready to hear him out and start planning their counterattack.

And that was when she told Jack about the livestream Riley had picked up.

“They sent it to an old email address your cover ID used,” Matty said. “As soon as I worked out who these people were, Bozer had the idea and Riley went digging.”

“We know where he is,” Riley told him. “They’re not even bothering to hide it. Bozer’s already there, monitoring the building. He’ll give you everything you need.”

If these asshole kingpins wanted to play dirty, Jack would show them just how nasty he could be.

It took a few agonising hours to get the gear they needed and move into position in one of Manhattan’s flashier districts. Sitting in the SUV Matty had procured, Jack chambered a round and tucked his backup weapon into his tac vest.

Strapped a knife to his chest too.

Checked to make sure he had enough spare ammunition.

Muted comms so he couldn’t hear the others until he was damn well ready to give them some good news.

Yeah. He was ready.

Stepping out of the SUV, Jack stared up at the building in front of him. It was a bitter winter’s night in New York City, snow drifting down. Not that it stopped people from dressing like it was the middle of summer. Why was it always bustling, noisy dance clubs with these asshole gangsters? They surrounded themselves with dumbasses with a shitty taste in music, who thought they had to be seen on social media to be partying at the hottest, most expensive places in the city, knocking back drinks and wearing clothes that would cost more than Jack made in a year.

They were about to have a night unlike any other.

Bozer met him at the edge of the alleyway. He took one look at Jack and backed up. “You’ve got guards on the door down there. I’ve seen at least six go in since I got here.” He held out a hand. “Gimme your keys.”

Jack handed the key over. “We’re gonna need a ride outta here.”

“I know,” Bozer said. “You’re looking at your driver.”

“I’ll bring him home,” Jack said. He wasn’t about to let these assholes take Bozer’s best friend from him.

From any of them.

“You’re damn right you will,” Bozer said.

Leaving Bozer behind, Jack ducked into the snow-filled alleyway. A blizzard gathered strength, filling the air with fat, damp flakes. Jack didn’t care. It gave him the cover he needed to take out the two guards standing in front of the staff entrance. One took a knife to the throat. The other at least found himself unconscious before Jack’s blade went through his heart.

Sliding into the staff entrance, Jack heard the distant beat of what passed for music in this hellhole. He moved past empty changing rooms, toilets, offices and a staff room. The club was too busy for anyone to be down here. Obviously, the guards outside the door were it for this floor. Riley’s hastily gathered intel told him Mac was most likely being held on the third floor, in a room hidden behind a VIP suite. No problem.

“ _You get him out of there,_ ” Riley ordered him before he’d left her and Matty behind. “ _You bring him back to us._ ” 

Jack wasn’t about to let her down. They’d all seen the livestream. They knew what these bastards were doing to Mac. Revenge, for destroying their drug empire and money laundering services.

Nothing they’d done would compare to what Jack was going to do to every single one of these fuckers.

Sliding through the corridors, Jack found a staircase winding upwards. The music gained volume, as did the sound of voices shouting to be heard. He heard the clink of glasses, the sloshing of liquid, the shouting of orders. If any unsuspecting waiters came his way, they needed to know what was best for them if they wanted to see the night through.

Jack wasn’t playing.

But it wasn’t a waiter who wandered down the stairs.

It was another heavily armed guard. He went to pull out his weapon.

He took two shots to the chest. No one would’ve heard the gunfire over the sound of the music. Jack tossed the body down the stairs and kept moving.

The stairs ended on the second floor. This was the club’s largest area, where people came to dance, drink and be seen. Jack didn’t want to mingle, not when he was so obviously not there to party. Sticking to the staff areas, Jack took a door that led to a storage area. Riley had pulled up the blueprints, found the door hiding a private staircase to the third floor. The gang that ran this place knew they might need a secret exit one day. It wouldn’t be any use to them tonight.

There was a very unsubtle guard blocking the disguised doorway leading to the stairwell. He was huge, either because he hit the gym regularly or because he hit the steroids too. Based on how little hair he had left up top, Jack was willing to bet good money the guy was overly acquainted with ‘roids. Jack plucked a random bottle off a shelf and rolled it along the ground. The idiot fell for it, bending down to pick up a bottle of whiskey worth more than even Matty’s monthly salary.

The mistake cost the guard his life. His eyes widened at the shock of the blade sliding through his throat. The problem with huge muscles meant sacrificing speed for strength. The guy was too big to go anywhere fast. The knife made quick work of him. Jack dropped him to the ground, opened the door designed to look like yet another shelf, and slid through.

The door closed behind him, blocking most of the sound of the club. Instead, he heard voices coming from above. Laughter. Taunting.

“Man, you sure know how to take a beating. It’s pretty impressive.”

Mikey Jones. He was still overseeing the torture. Which tracked. He always was a sick fucker.

“Huh?” Mikey asked. “What’s that?”

Jack didn’t hear the response.

Whatever it was, it caused Mikey to laugh again. “Still want more, huh? Fine. You just remember there’s only one person to blame for this.”

The sound of a drill filled the air.

“Think I’ve scared him now, boss,” another voice said.

“Take out a knee first,” Mikey said. “See if he’s still trying to escape after that.”

“Shit, he’s out again,” the other voice said. “Gave him too much of the ketamine.”

Mikey laughed. “Pretty sure putting that through his leg will bring him back around.”

Jack’s hand squeezed his gun. Matty had pulled every file every law enforcement agency had on Mikey, updating Jack’s out of date knowledge.

“ _He’s escalated since you were last involved in investigating him. Suspected of murdering at least ten people. Likes to make his targets watch their family being tortured to death before he finishes them off. You’re gonna finish this asshole first.”_

Jack raced up the stairs. He burst through the door and found himself in an empty office lined with alcohol and several plasma screens showing security footage from the club. Had anyone bothered monitoring them, maybe they would’ve seen Jack coming.

He was lucky they were as stupid as they were vicious.

The voices came from beyond another doorway, this one tucked behind a bookcase. He didn’t hesitate. Jack moved through the hidden door.

The stench of blood, sweat and vomit hit hard.

But not as hard as the bullets he was about to put into the bastards torturing Mac. Because Mac was strapped to a chair, head bowed, clothes bloody and torn, with one of Mikey Jones’ asshole henchmen poised to put a drill through his knee.

He caught a bullet between the eyes instead.

Mikey was fast, tearing a gun out of his waistband and pressing it to Mac’s head. He grabbed the back of Mac’s head, yanking his head back. Mac’s eyes rolled in their sockets. He tried, and failed, to focus on the world around him.

“I will kill the little bastard if you don’t give me what I want,” Mikey snarled.

Jack didn’t have time for games. And Mikey wasn’t smart enough to use Mac’s body as a shield.

Jack double-tapped him.

Mikey’s head snapped back, blood erupting as he hit the ground. His weapon clattered to the floor.

“Mac!” Jack raced to him, releasing him from the chair. Mac, coated in his own blood, collapsed, his body thudding against Jack’s. “Hey, man, I need you to open your eyes for me.”

Mac didn’t even stir. Jack sought out a pulse. Found it, barely, fluttering beneath his fingers. Mac’s breaths came in short, rapid gasps.

Not good. Not good at all.

“You’re gonna be okay. I’m getting you outta here.” Jack checked Mac over, found more wounds than he could deal with. “Hold on. Don’t give up. You’re gonna be safe soon. I’m here.”

Shouts came from the office behind them. Turning, gun coming up, Jack saw four burly men barrel into the office. All wore the exact same style of suit, an expensive designer uniform.

They’d make smartly dressed corpses.

The first one in caught sight of their dead boss.

He took a bullet to the head too.

The second fell moments later.

The third and the fourth got the message. They stayed out in the main office, aiming for Jack. He grabbed Mac and dragged him into a corner, safe and out of sight. Jack left him leaning against a wall, pale under the blood.

He had a plan.

“And it’s about as good as one of yours,” he told Mac.

He turned his attention back to the remaining guards. “Listen up! Your boss? He ain’t dead. Not yet anyway. But he’s gonna bleed out pretty damn soon if you don’t work with me.” He really, really hoped they couldn’t see Mikey’s corpse too clearly from where they stood. “So how ‘bout I make y’all a deal?”

“Throw down your gun and come out!” one of the idiots shouted. “Do that, and we’ll talk.”

“You got it,” Jack said. He tossed the gun in his hand. “Alright, I’m here. Hands are in the air.”

The final pair of idiots walked all the way into the room.

Saw their dead boss.

Didn’t see much else.

Jack grabbed the closest man’s gun arm, using it to twist him around and aim his weapon at his colleague. Jack jammed his finger against the man’s, and together they shot the other guy in the chest.

The sole survivor fought hard, breaking Jack’s grip. He swung a wild punch, catching Jack’s cheek. Jack staggered back, crashing into a wall. The man raised the gun again. Jack was too fast, knocking it aside. He followed it up with a series of rapid jabs, felt the man’s nose burst on the third punch. The man didn’t go down; he knew how to take a beating. He came back with a vicious roundhouse, catching Jack in the ribs and knocking him to the ground. Rolling to his feet, Jack tore his knife free of his vest. He dropped low, ready to attack.

“You really wanna die for Mikey Jones?” he asked.

“The boss is the boss,” the fool snarled.

“He’s dead.”

The man smirked. “Guess that makes what was his mine. Last man standing.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. Maybe he wasn’t such a fool. “Last chance to walk away,” he told him.

The man’s fist swung out. Jack dodged to the right and threw himself into a tackle. He caught the guy around the waist, took a number of heavy blows to the back as the guy tried to fight his way free.

It wasn’t enough to stop Jack.

And he still had hold of the knife.

Jack shoved the guy to the ground.

Slid the knife into his chest and up into his heart.

He was dead within seconds.

Stepping back, Jack caught his breath. He turned back to Mac. He hadn’t moved from where Jack had tucked him away. The only change were his eyes. They were open, tilted to one side, pupils blown wide. If Mac was conscious, he wasn’t showing it. 

“Mac?” Jack called.

No response.

Crouching at his side, Jack carded a hand through Mac’s blood-soaked hair. “We’re getting out of here, kid,” he said, moving one hand to cup Mac’s cheek. “I promise. No one’s gonna hurt you again.”

Still nothing. Mac didn’t even blink.

Jack tapped his ear, activating his comm. “Matty? You reading me?”

“Tell me what you need,” Matty said.

“A distraction so I can get Mac out,” Jack said. “And Bozer, be ready to go. We’re gonna need a hospital.”

“You got it,” Bozer said.

“How bad is he?” Matty asked.

“Bad,” Matty. “Really fucking bad.”

“I’m hacking the building’s security system now,” Riley said. “Gonna make it think there’s a fire. The sprinklers will go off, and the system will automatically call first responders to the scene.”

“We’ll get out before the cops can stop us,” Bozer said.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Matty said.

“Yeah,” Jack said. He scooped Mac into his arms. “Soon as Riley works her magic, we’re outta here.” He held Mac close, willing his friend to show a more certain sign of life, like waking up and lecturing him on non-lethal uses of force. “Y’hear that, Mac? I’m getting you outta here.”

Mac showed no reaction whatsoever. His eyes slid closed again.

Jack tried not to shudder at the sensation of Mac’s blood soaking through his shirt.

Moments later, Riley’s promised distraction activated. Water streamed out of the sprinklers. Screams went out from the club below. The music died. Jack retraced his steps, retreating to the back alley. No one came anywhere near him. They took one look at the bloody bundle in his arms and ran for cover.

Reaching the alleyway, Bozer pulled up and leapt out, opening the back door. “Let’s go, Jack!”

It was finally over.

Mac was safe.

* * *

None of the medical staff questioned Jack’s blood-soaked appearance. They barely looked. Maybe they assumed it was Mac’s. The fact that he’d dumped his tactical gear in the SUV helped with that assumption. A nurse had taken him to a waiting room, told him ‘Director Webber’ was on her way, and then left in as much of a rush as he’d dragged Jack in there. Bozer joined him ten minutes later after he’d parked the SUV. He said nothing. Jack didn’t speak either. There was nothing to say.

Slumped in a seat, Jack stared at the ground. Until he had answers, he wouldn’t be at peace.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Matty led the way, Riley right behind her. Jack noted the duffle bag Riley had over one shoulder.

“I know you want to stay here until you’ve had news, but you’re going to shower, change, and eat,” Matty said. “And then you’re going to talk to me.”

Torn, Jack couldn’t move. He didn’t want to leave, but he also knew he couldn’t sit covered in so much blood for much longer. And talking to Matty? Not something he wanted to do, but definitely something he’d need.

He was trained to kill. Kill efficiently. He wasn’t queasy about it, wasn’t shy about it, took a professional view of it. Killing to keep Mac safe was nothing new either.

But he’d never, not once, done something like this.

“Okay,” he said, taking the bag from Riley. “Where’s the shower?”

“Turn left, go down five doors. There’s a staff bathroom. They know you’ll be using it,” Matty said.

“Right.”

Twenty minutes later, Jack was clean and dressed in fresh clothes. He went back to the waiting room and found fresh coffee and a sandwich from one of the hospital’s café’s waiting for him. Jack did what all good soldiers did: ate and drank when the opportunity presented itself. He couldn’t deny that he needed it.

The others sat around him; Riley on her rig, Bozer on his phone, Matty in silence. She looked at Jack and Jack nodded. Yeah, he knew, they needed to talk. But not here, and not with Riley and Bozer present. He had to protect them from some horrors.

Three hours later, a doctor entered. He didn’t waste a second. “Your friend has been settled into a room. His injuries are serious and numerous. Thankfully, they are neither life threatening nor life changing now. You got him here quickly.”

Not quicky enough. Not that Jack voiced the thought.

“He has clearly suffered a serious beating, and we had to deal with a lot of internal injuries,” the doctor continued. “He has also been drugged. We’ll be monitoring him closely for tonight, but you’re welcome to see him. He won’t be awake, and I ask that you do not try and wake him. He needs rest.”

“We’ll be quiet,” Jack said.

Jack took the lead, following the doctor through the hospital’s maze-like layout to Mac’s room. As promised, he wasn’t conscious. Thankfully, even with the monitors and IVs attached to him, he looked a lot better than he had upon arrival. Bandages encased his left arm. His right was in a cast, as was his right ankle. Mac’s hands rested over his stomach, the fingers on his right held in a splint. The bastards had clearly broken them, probably one by one. Rage choked Jack until he remembered Mikey and his band of merry shitheads would never be able to hurt anyone ever again. The blood that had marred Mac’s face had been wiped away. He was bruised and swollen, but he was breathing for himself.

Sinking into a chair at Mac’s bedside, Jack carefully reached out, his hand resting gently on Mac’s arm above the cast and the IVs. He was warm to the touch. Alive. Jack let out a breath, hoping no one else noticed how shaky it was.

“Riley, Bozer, check into our hotel for the night. Get some rest. You can take over for us in the morning,” Matty said.

Bozer, who stood at the end of the bed, nodded. “We’ll be back with breakfast.”

Jack looked at him. He could see the pain in Bozer’s face, the desire to sit by Mac’s side. But he didn’t argue, didn’t fight. Bozer fought only when he had to. Just another reason to be so incredibly grateful for his gentle nature.

“I booked the presidential suite,” Riley said. Jack caught her swiping at her eyes.

“I know,” Matty said fondly. “We’ll see you both in the morning. Good work today.”

Bozer and Riley slipped out. Jack slumped in his chair. Matty wheeled a medic’s stool to his side and sat down. “Start talking, Dalton. Tell me everything that happened. Consider this a hot debrief.”

“Hot? It’s been hours since this finished.”

Matty smirked. “Fine. A tepid debrief.”

Taking a deep breath, Jack told her exactly what happened. He didn’t miss a beat. Didn’t miss a body. When he’d finished, Matty placed her hand on his knee.

“You did the right thing,” Matty said. “Don’t forget that. He’s alive because of you.”

“He was taken because of me.”

“He won’t blame you,” Matty said. “You know that.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier,” Jack murmured. He looked over to Mac. “But I can deal. I promise.”

“I know,” Matty said. “Just keep talking to me, okay? If it gets to be too much, don’t you dare keep it to yourself.”

Jack nodded. “Promise.”

“Good.” Matty stood. “I’m gonna join the others. Don’t get in anyone’s way. They’ll talk to me if you do.”

“Understood, ma’am.”

“Get some rest,” Matty added.

“You too.”

Matty smiled. She looked over to Mac. “Rest up, Blondie.”

Matty headed out. Jack leaned back in his chair, staying close enough to keep one hand resting on Mac’s arm. He intended to stay awake, keep watch, but the adrenaline crash was immense, and Jack was out before he could fight it. He awoke to dawn and the feeling of a blanket over him. Clearly a nurse had taken pity on him while he’d slept. Standing and stretching, Jack looked down at Mac.

He was stirring too. Not much. There was a slight twitch in his fingers, his head turning slightly into his pillow.

“Mac?” Jack kept his voice low. “You with me?”

Mac showed no reaction.

The doctor had said not to disturb him, but Jack couldn’t resist brushing a hand through Mac’s hair. “You sleep as long as you need. You’re not alone.”

Mac slept on.

And on.

The others returned with breakfast. Jack gratefully accepted the egg muffin and black coffee. They had to make way for the medical staff doing their rounds, retreating to the waiting room from last night. When the day shift nurse came to retrieve them, he had a smile on his face. “Your friend is coming to.”

They all scrambled to their feet. Jack, naturally, took the lead. He slid back into Mac’s room and found him…

…exactly as he was when they left.

“Patience,” Matty said, sliding through.

“Uh, Matty, did you just put Jack and patience in the same sentence?” Bozer asked, keeping his voice low.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m an incredibly patient person,” Jack protested.

“Sure. Right up until you need something from Mac,” Riley shot back, also quiet. “Then it’s all foot tapping and twitching and singing and –”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jack said. He made a point of planting himself on the chair and holding himself very, very still.

Rolling her eyes, Matty returned to her stool. Riley sat on one end of the window ledge, Bozer on the other. Time crept by. Conversation was kept to a minimum.

Mac stirred, legs shifting under the blanket. He grunted softly. Jack saw the pain flickering across Mac’s face. Getting to his feet, Jack reached over and placed his hand over Mac’s. “Hey, you with us?”

Mac’s eyebrows drew together. Jack held his breath.

Mac’s eyes blinked open. He squinted. “Jack?” he breathed.

“Yeah, kid. It’s me. You’re safe.”

A faint smile crossed Mac’s features. “See? Knew you’d come and get me.” He raised a hand.

Jack caught it, feeling the faint tremors in Mac’s arm. “Every time. Just try not to volunteer as tribute again anytime soon.”

Mac snorted, then winced.

“I’ll get the nurse,” Bozer said, ducking out of the room.

“Everyone’s here?” Mac asked, his voice tight with pain.

“The whole family,” Riley said from her perch.

“Sorry,” Mac said.

“Don’t be,” Riley said. “It’s way too cold and snowy out there to be exploring the city.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason Phoenix is based in LA,” Matty added.

“But, uh, the conference,” Mac slurred, blinking hard. His face twisted in pain. Jack wished he could will it away. “’s why we… um… why we’re here.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you were the most excited one of us attending the conference,” Riley said.

“Yeah, it was just a good napping opportunity for me,” Jack said, giving Mac’s hand a squeeze.

“Huh?”

Jack smiled at him. “Let’s not get caught up with the big thoughts right now.”

Pain rippled across Mac’s features, his body tensing with it. “The hostages?” he gasped, trying to push himself up.

“Easy, easy!” Jack carefully held Mac in place. “They’re all safe and accounted for. Stay where you are. You only need to worry about yourself.”

“Everyone’s safe, I promise,” Matty said. “Just breathe.”

“Trying,” Mac said. “Did I break everything?” he asked, sounding dazed.

“Not quite,” Matty said.

Mac looked at Jack, his eyes narrowed with pain and exhaustion. “D’you break all of them?”

Jack laughed. “I guess I did.”

An alarm sounded from a nearby machine. Jack didn’t need to look at it to know Mac’s heartrate was accelerating too fast. Mac moaned. “Hang in there,” Jack said. “We’ll get you a nice, fresh dose of meds and then you’ll be floating on a cloud again.”

That was when Bozer and the nurse came in. The nurse ordered everyone out, telling them to wait in the hall. Jack struggled not to pace the length of the hall, especially when a doctor slipped into Mac’s room.

If only he’d been quicker, smarter, found a better way to keep Mac safe… He wouldn’t be suffering if –

An elbow nudged him. He looked and saw Riley staring at him. “Mac’s not the only one who needs to keep breathing,” she said.

“I know, I know. But he’s in so much pain and – ”

“And the doctor will fix it,” Bozer said, stepping up. “The nurse said they expected as much. They couldn’t dose him as much as they wanted earlier ‘cause of the drugs already in his system. Now he can get the really, really good stuff.”

Ten minutes later, the doctor and nurse slipped out the room. Jack slipped in while Matty got the lowdown, Bozer and Riley close behind. Jack saw Mac in bed, eyes open but glassy, a faint smile on his face.

“You okay there?” Jack asked.

“S’good,” Mac mumbled. “S’really good.”

“Someone’s on the best stuff,” Bozer said.

Chuckling, Mac rolled his head to the side. He blinked, his eyelids not in sync. Jack couldn’t help the fond smile on his face. The kid looked high and drunk all in one go. “I think someone needs to go back to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Mac said. “But you’re okay?”

“I am fine,” Jack said. “Totally in one piece.”

Mac gave another uneven blink. He raised a heavily bandaged arm, pointing at Jack with his splinted fingers. “No. In there.”

“Uh, where?” Jack asked.

Mac let out a frustrated huff, even as his eyes fell closed and his hand slumped back against the bedsheets. “In. There.”

Jack blinked. “Are you talking about in my head?”

“Yes!” Mac declared. “Your head. You…” He forced his eyes open. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Jack said. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Sure?”

“Sure. Go back to sleep,” Jack ordered.

Mac didn’t need telling twice. He was out in seconds.

“You really okay or are you just saying that to keep him quiet?” Riley asked.

“I’m fine,” Jack said. He leaned back in his chair, staring at Mac. Even stuck in a hospital bed after vicious torture, he couldn’t stop putting Jack’s well-being before his own. “We’re all safe. That’s all I need.”

Mac might not exactly be in one piece, he was back where he belonged. And the people who’d hurt him were right where they belonged too. Sometimes, justice was violent and ugly. Looking at Mac, Jack knew he would never, ever regret his actions.

And if he had to, he’d do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've got a halloween fic coming up for y'all on Saturday ^_^


End file.
